


Your Latest Trick

by Niibeth



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociation, M/M, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Kylo Ren has to work with general Hux since there is no better replacement. The man is effective, resourceful and can be read as clearly as a sentence on a slip of paper. Until he isn't.





	1. there's nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> The work is written under the impression of The Last Jedi and so, includes spoilers. There will be one more chapter, written from Hux point of view.
> 
> English is my second language, so feel free to point at the grammar errors.
> 
> Let's be friends on Tumblr - I'm Niibeth.

The history repeated itself as a joke. Only, probably, he has been the joke both times. Same adversaries and same finale – lying on the damp earth, being literally almost torn apart. And once again Hux, his phony of a general, towered over him. In his immaculate black coat, tightly gripping his hand behind the back – a weak man’s trick to keep a straight posture, when all he wants is to comfortably slouch. Once again – the same vile contempt on his face. But now there was no one and nothing to order Hux to help.

He thought about begging for death. Dying from abdomen wounds like this is known to be long, agonizing and shameful. Blaster shot to the head is the best alternative – he can tell Hux, that it fits the general like him: effective and quick. But why would he listen? Loyalty? Valiance? Mercy? Hux was a living antonym of those three words.

\- Farewell, general, - Kylo whispered.

Hux’s face twisted as though trying to accommodate more than one emotion at once. Then he silently turned and walked away. Through the haze of pain Kylo soon couldn’t hear his steps anymore, but he still could weakly feel his presence in Force – bright, single-minded, annoying, pestering, shining like a lighthouse beam. And… returning. Hux squatted by his side with a med kit in his hands and frowned, reading instructions on the cover of a largest bacta patch.

…

Medics deemed him recovered and advised a moderate amount of physical exertion. Kylo yearned for training - most times it worked better than any meditation. So, he went straight to the officer’s gym. It's only user at the time was Hux.

When he entered, general attempted a rather shaky pull-up. His instructor was a droid, that could count time and give directions, but it couldn’t tell Hux that he should bring his chin closer to the bar and work on his stability. Hux was obviously too proud to let his staff witness his less than ideal physical form. Well, his bad.

Kylo nodded in a greeting and started stretching and warming up. His thoughts invariably returned to Hux. What was this, that grand gesture? He still had no answer. With his death Hux lost nothing and gained everything. Well, Hux was a little strange. He thought that he knew him well – kriff, the man was so transparent! – but after Snoke’s death he behaved erratically.

At first, he turned to flattery. Utter compliance. Supreme Leader that and Supreme Leader this... He smiled – as he probably believed – pleasantly and talked in syrupy tones. Disgusting. Kylo soon got tired with that hypocrisy and started pushing. Well, it was a natural response, he reasoned – push the falling, crush the weak. And it was interesting, in some twisted way, to see how low Hux can fall. Pretty low. And then he just stopped, for no obvious reason at all.

His next course of action seemed to be ignoration and silent treatment. He became as cold as he could, talked only when asked and found himself a plenty of missions far from Kylo’s view. Not so bad, Kylo thought: work still gets done, but Hux doesn’t annoy him. But something was amiss. He spent more time with other military and civil commanders and couldn’t help but compare them all to Hux. Some were more loyal, some – generally much nicer sentient beings, some – almost as smart. Still, not Hux. He felt robbed of something and commanded Hux back from whatever hole he dug himself into. And made him talk. Ordered more reports, insisted on attending social events together, asked his opinion on unnecessary things. It worked in strange way.

Kylo turned his head and saw that Hux started tormenting himself with weights, already panting. Well, he can show the general some class even in recovery state.

Their talks worked some bad magic on Hux – he became furious. The first to feel his rage were the unlucky authorities that Kylo neared. Hux has found a dozen of reasons to punish them. And he didn’t settle on this revenge. Now he defied Kylo on every step. If he thought that bickering with Hux in Starkiller times was tiresome affair, it became even worse. He criticized and made fun of him, insulted him in public. At first the blows missed the target – Hux lacked sensitivity that make person good in insults. But he never lacked grit. And word after word – he came to insolent escapades. That costed him a few dislocated joints and bruised throat. But surprisingly he didn’t stop. Finally, general was send to an impressive flight down the bridge and Kylo, regretfully, had to catch him with Force. The mad dog was still useful. When he lifted the man back and told him that there are easier methods of suicide, Hux just turned and limped to the med unit.

Kylo heard new sounds and saw that Hux at last left the weights alone and went to the treadmill. His wiry frame was better suited for running, he thought.

The near-death experience changed Hux behavior once again. He recovered and returned strangely agitated. He started with sending a horde of technicians to install rails and safety nets everywhere – a measure long overdue, Kylo thought. And then – he hurled himself in his work with newly found abandon. Give the man his justice – he was never slack – but this was a whole new level. He stalked Kylo with plans and ideas. And Kylo soon stopped arguing over them – that just made Hux bring new ones. Blurred on edges from abuse of stimulants and lack of sleep he seemed to be everywhere at once, reforming everything he could, pushing, grabbing, invading and nosy. To tell the truth, Kylo liked his zeal. Hux even looked sincerely enjoying himself, not putting on a show for once. And Kylo spoilt it all.

But what did he want? More money? More weaponry? New title? A shining medal? He could just design it and award it to himself. As every mystery it annoyed Kylo.

During one of their peaceful discussions, when Hux searched for some graphic on his datapad, Kylo lazily scanned his thoughts and caught an echo of the words said long ago by a man he never met. And his stupid mouth just repeated the words:

\- Well done.  
\- What? – Hux emerged from the plans with slightly furrowed brows.  
\- I always knew you could do better. Carry on and you won’t be punished.

He has said worse words many times before, but this time he really touched the spot. Hux turned white and flinched as if burned. He finished the meeting, promptly agreeing to all Kylo’s suggestions and Kylo only had to wait – what will be the new change?

Hux still run tirelessly.

Murder – Kylo thought. This time he will try assassination. Something complex, inventive. Poison or a shot from the distance, something that no one will ever connect to Hux. Or never dare to. He became more vigilant than ever in those time. He pushed too hard, and the dog will finally bite the hand that fed him. Or, maybe not a dog – an image of some pouncing, silent predator came to mind.

That’s why, when he was lying in the pool of his own blood, watching Hux, he was sure – that was all his plan. High treason and a successful one. Well, go gloat, triumph! But general returned with a med kit.

The treadmill stopped. Hux nodded to Kylo, gathered his water bottle and a towel, and went to the fresher. The fatigue was finally setting in and Kylo thought that it is time to finish his training too. And maybe talk to Hux. What was that? What does he want? Is his murder plan that elaborate, that it even includes lifesaving?

He looked at Hux, and the man hurriedly shut the door of the fresher behind him.

“Well, if he thinks that I want to see him stripped he is even crazier than I suppose”, – thought Kylo.


	2. I hand it to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren considers general Hux an instrument. Hux considers Ren a challenge.

Hux welcomed the end of that eventful day with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Not drunk, but painfully sober. He had no strength to uncork the bottle anyway. And after all the stimulants he used, alcohol will probably send him into unconsciousness with more efficiency then Kylo Ren’s punch.

His mind raced, proceeding the new dimensions of his life. One obstacle gone. Another – raised. And what if Ren is even worse than Snoke? What if in his obvious madness he wouldn’t be able to see Hux’s assets? His mind obligingly offered him a desirable image: he, on a throne, Ren standing beside him, faithful to him, terror of his enemies. The man had so many talents, and wasted them for naught. Oh, here, another image, he saluted it with a bottle. Ren, in a new, shiny armor, that Phasma – oh, Phasma – would have approved. Politely bowing his head. Hux wouldn’t make him kneel. He’d treat him better than Snoke!

But right now, he needed to stabilize his current position. Think of it as a challenge. Refuse to defeat, as you refuse to be weak. What may work with Ren? Planning to kill a Force-user was not an option - he learned that the hard way in the beginning of his alliance with Snoke.

Maybe respect? Sincere respect to a superior, hm... It will be hard – he didn’t feel much respect right now, but he knew how to kindle that miserable feeling. Find the right words, repeat them in your head, act as if you believe them, and then you will believe yourself and people will believe you too. Simple. All bow to assh… hmm Supreme Leader Ren. And with that thought he finally fall asleep on his sofa.

At first the plan worked. At least Ren didn’t lash out anymore. But things quickly went astray. To start with, he didn’t understand that Ren was making fun of him. And when he did, he still tried to impress, in case his message wasn’t clear. “You are a bit dumb, Ren”, - he thought, instantly repressed the disrespectful thought and made himself smile, nicely. Several tests later and he had to surrender – sorry, retract to previously prepared positions. Ren didn’t deserve his respect. Let him taste his indifference then.

He has found a mission far from Ren’s sight and left him to his own devices, excluding the most important tasks. And to his own mistakes and stupid decisions. And he had a well-deserved vacation. This time he was sure the plan worked – he was patient and Ren soon asked him to return. Now he asked him all the time, the most minor and unimportant questions and assignments. As if he liked the sound of Hux’s voice. But that turned to be an illusion of a victory – while he discussed his favorite dish with Hux, Ren now sought advice on serious matters from a row of admirals and civil counselors, none of whom were fit to compare with Hux! Indignity.

After he avenged the scheming scumbags, he turned his wrath on Ren. Has he forgotten the only person who doesn’t fear him? Has he forgotten that Hux is right, like, 98% of the time – let’s be modest? Ren, predictably, lost his temper. Carefully applying gel to the bruises by the mirror, he felt the flame in him only burning brighter. Pain was unimportant. Ren had to understand.

Well, he didn’t plan for suicide. That were those 2% of things where Ren got it right. While medics cared about his injuries, he decided, that there are still a lot of opportunities. For example, Ren was better in inflicting pain. But he was better in solving problems. The plan to show more of his natural talents had an advantage of getting even more things done. Then be it. He rolled up his sleeves. Not that he’d ever do this literally to his fine uniform…

It seemed to work. He got into the flow and was happily discussing the new engines with Ren, when the awful creature - absolutely unprovoked - scanned his mind and came with an ugly trophy – a precise quote from late – good riddance - Brendol Hux. A phrase, buried deep in his memory, deeper than what was left of the Brendol’s body. Ren even talked in the same patronizing tone.

“I refuse defeat and I refuse weakness. I refuse defeat… And I… just don’t know what to do. Wrong. I don’t know what to do yet. Soon I will know…” The pause in their match lingered and lingered. And then Ren dared to lose a fight to The Girl again. That was exactly like him! Just when Hux has almost found a decision, he was spoiling the fun. Another time he’d gladly kicked Ren to death, but if he died now, he’d spend years thinking of the closure he didn’t get, - Hux thought.

Watching Ren’s immobile body in a med unit, Hux decided on the new plan. Respect and sympathy, he reasoned, are different things. You can like someone you don’t respect, and respect someone you hate. Maybe that will work. This times the affirmations even seemed easier and more truthful: “He’s not that bad after all. Better than Snoke. Like… Not ugly. Interesting conversant at times. Good hair”. Hmm, it worked, indeed.

Sedentary job and lack of proper sleep and food took their toll. He has chosen to take the whole gym to himself, but Ren, naturally, disturbed his privacy without asking. And soon started showing off. Yeah, muscles, right. Luckily, he was silent. Hux wasn’t ready to act on his plan like that - sweaty and panting, hair in disarray. He finished the exercises as soon as he could and scattered away.

Several days later he felt ready. They have achieved a major victory and it felt apt to invite Kylo to celebrate privately after the communal event. He considered his quarters hesitantly. They were clean now, the usual clutter hidden. The bar stacked with fine wines. But that was all. What kind of luxury Ren likes? Probably not the old Imperial or Republican fashions – he was dead set on abolishing everything “old”. Snoke’s taste of style bordered on obscene, - Hux thought. His chambers always looked as if the owner is ready to pimp you a sex-slave or two. Hux’s apartments were plain and comfortable. But it sounded like no personal taste at all. Useful and, hm, compact – these were not the characteristics of a person he’d like to present to Ren right now.

But it was too late. Ren came without a delay, probably a good sign.

He poured the wine.

\- Well, you have certainly heard enough of toasts today, but still, I’d like to… to us, - he risked.  
\- To us, - Ren repeated and squinted.

That always baffled Hux, how a man with such a lively face could be so unreadable.

\- So, why am I here? – Ren finally asked.

Kriff, he wasn’t ready for a direct question.

\- Why…. Ren, well, since I wished to see you?  
\- You see me every day, general.  
\- Not personally.  
\- Oh.

Before he thought of consequences to that course of talk, Ren was too close for a comfort. And kissed him. Kissed and touched, and it was too much. They were going to slowly bond over a mutual job well done, not this, at least not now, but the kiss was soft, and not so bad, so let there be kisses then. And he tentatively petted the wide shoulders. And Kylo has tumbled the wine glass down.

\- Careful, Ren!  
\- Why don’t we go to your bedroom?

“Does he know anything about the proper course of action? When intercourse takes place in your partner's apartment, you obviously are not supposed to choose the pace…” - he thought, while walking with Ren. He looked up for a kiss, but Ren just used Force to get them both naked in no time and pushed him to bed. “Neat trick” – he thought – “Why can’t he Force-fold the clothes as well?” – but there was no time to ask, because Ren – Kylo? – was everywhere, hot and heavy, clearly wanting. And Hux had to answer with the same passion. To touch, to react to the touch, moan – sexually, he hoped, to kiss and bite and explore. And it was all too soon, and what was worse, his panic and eagerness to please already killed the weak arousal he felt for a moment. And there was no chance the Force-user wouldn’t notice this, any man could. “Keep going, pretend”, - he ordered himself. But Kylo has broken a kiss, raised himself on his elbows, looked him in the eyes and said:

\- Hux?

His hands fell, he stopped completely. Ren knows.

Ren brushed his cheek-bone with his fingertips.

\- Hey, it’s ok. We can go slow and just do what you want.

He wanted a lot. All his life he did. He even attained some of those things through sex when he was younger. But he has never been asked about his wishes in sex. Does he really want it at all? Kylo raised a little higher, still looking at him, as if searching for something. And if Kylo will stand up and leave right now, Hux knew, he’ll just die.

\- What do you want, Armitage? – Kylo asked, still cautiously touching his face.

Tears were threatening to flow, so he answered before that could happen.

\- I don’t know, - he confessed.  
\- Well. Let’s start again and find out, wouldn't we?


End file.
